Wonderland to Hogwarts
by Danica Napier
Summary: Arsinoe of Marmoreal, Stayne and Mirana's daughter, and her best friend Alyssum Hightopp, daughter of Tarrant and Alice, are wandering through the forest when they are suddenly transported to Hogwarts. Sirius/OC, Regulus/OC. Marauder Era
1. Late for Tea

**Hi! I just got this crazy idea a few minutes ago, and I just had to write about it! In case you somehow forgot, this is a crossover (my first crossover!) about Harry Potter and Alice in Wonderland (2010)! This involves the Black brothers, Stayne and Mirana's daughter and Tarrant and Alice's daughter! By the way, you pronounce Arsinoe as ar-sin-oh-way! Here's the chapter! **

"Alyssum! Come here!" Arsinoe shouted after her best friend, who was currently running through the forest in a bout of madness. Her friend was Alyssum Hightopp, daughter of Tarrant and Alice. Arsinoe sometimes called her Alyss. She rolled her eyes at the fact that Tarrant had named his daughter a name very close to that of his wife's.

Alyssum's eyes, which were a wild red, suddenly turned back into their normal green. "Sorry White."

Arsinoe grimaced at the nickname. Alyss called her White because she was the White Princess. "Don't call me that."

"Too bad." She grinned. Alyssum was pretty, with long, curly red hair (like Tarrant's), bright green eyes (also like Tarrant's), and pale white skin (like Alice's). She often wore colorful clothing (like Tarrant), but always dresses (like Alice). Arsinoe was pretty too, with long, wavy dark brown hair (lighter than her father's), brown eyes (like her mother) and pale skin (like both her parents). She was like a complete opposite of her colorful best friend. Alyssum was a rainbow, and Arsinoe was neutral. And Alyssum was outgoing, and Arsinoe was reserved, and tended to stay in the background. However, her role as princess didn't help that.

"Oh no!" Alyss gasped as she stared at her watch.

"Are we late for tea again?" asked Arsinoe worriedly.

"Yes! Thackery's gonna throw a fit! We best get going!" And with that, the two girls raced to tea.

**Sorry if the chapter's a bit short! The lengths of these chapters will vary cuz this is the introductory chapter! Next chapter is gonna be fun to write! Please please please review! **


	2. Through the Waterfall

**Hi! I've decided to update again to make up for the shortness of the last chapter! I was very unsettled after noticing you barely had to scroll down to get to the bottom of the chapter. So here's the chapter! **

Arsinoe and Alyssum ran into the clearing where everyone sat down for tea. Tarrant sat at the head of the table, and his eyes turned from a worried indigo to electric green.

"Where have you been?" asked Alice curiously after sipping her tea.

"Wandering around the forest," said Alyssum cheerfully. She sat down on the other side of Tarrant.

Arsinoe took her place beside the March Hare, which was thankfully, the safest place to be, because he never threw anything at someone sitting beside him.

"You're late for tea again, Princess," he said as he poured his tea precariously to the top. "Can't you ever get here on time? You're lucky I wasn't in the mood to throw things today."

"I'm sorry Thackery. And is something wrong? You always throw things." Arsinoe was concerned. She truly did love Thackery (like a brother), even if he was sometimes as mad as Tarrant, who she loved like a father.

"It's nothing." He purposefully turned away from Mallymkun's surprisingly angry glare. Alyss smiled knowingly at her, and she winked back. Everyone knew that he fancied Mally, and she fancied him, but he was too scared to admit it. He was almost reminded Arsinoe of Nivens McTwisp, though she did love that nervous rabbit all the same.

After teatime was over, Alyssum and Arsinoe went back to the forest to explore again.

"Why can't she tell him that she likes him? I mean, it's not natural for Thackery to not throw things! And it's definitely not natural for Mallymkun to be scared to tell him what she feels!" Alyssum rambled.

Arsinoe looked forward and narrowed her eyes. She heard something in the distance, but it didn't sound threatening. She looked around and saw that she and Alyss had never explored in this part of the forest.

"Do you hear that?" Alyssum interrupted her thoughts. Arsinoe noticed that her eyes were a weird blue-green color. Maybe that meant she was feeling adventurous. "Let's go see what it is!"

_Yup, definitely got her curiousness from Alice, _Arsinoe laughed in her head.

Alyssum pulled her arm and they jogged for a minute before ending up in front of a waterfall with a pool of crystal clear water at the base. The water falling into the pool was so incredibly clear that they could see a small rock cave inside. Alyssum grinned at her and they waded through the water. They leaned into the water and felt it drench them, but when they opened their eyes, they were in a totally different world.

**What'd ya think? I couldn't resist to add a bit of Thackery/Mallymkun! Love them together, hehehe! Please please please please review! **


	3. Hogwarts

**Hi! Before I give you the chapter, does anyone mind reviewing? Just a simple 'good' or 'awesome' is enough for me! Anyway, here's the chapter! **

"Where are we?" Arsinoe asked Alyssum, who was gingerly dusting off her little top hat. Tarrant had made it for her years ago. It slightly resembled his, except for the light blue stripe. Alyss placed her hat on her head and got up.

"I don't know, but this place is simply magnificent!" She ran towards a tree that kept eating innocent birds.

"Don't go near it! It could eat you!" Arsinoe shouted.

"Fine." Alyss pouted. "But we should try to ask for help so we can get back to Underland." Her eyes turned a weird blue-green color again. "I doubt we're even in Underland anymore! We fell through the waterfall and ended up Above!"

"I really hope not. Alice always told us stories about Above, and we never really listened. We were so stupid!" Arsinoe smacked her palm against her forehead.

"We're not stupid. We just never knew that we'd end up Above," said Alyssum.

"Of course you'd love it here." Arsinoe smiled. "You are as curious as Alice."

"And proud of it." Alyssum grinned a grin worthy of Chessur. "Now, let's find some help. I don't want to be late for tea again! Who knows what Thackery will do? His moods change all the time."

"You're right. Let's get going." They set off in the direction of the looming castle.

* * *

><p>After wandering aimlessly around the castle, they find heard noise from behind these giant doors.<p>

"Should we go in?" asked Arsinoe. Her half-mad friend nodded. They pushed open the doors and were astonished to see so many people. They all stared at the two girls. Arsinoe spotted an old man in the front of the room. He looked authoritive. He stood up as Arsinoe pulled Alyssum towards the front. She noticed that there were long tables, and every student at the same table wore the same emblem on their shirts.

"Hello!" Alyssum said cheerfully to the old man. He smiled.

"Hello," said Arsinoe quietly. "What is this place?"

"This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he informed them. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster."

"My name is Arsinoe of Marmoreal, the White Princess." People gasped when she said she was a princess.

"I'm Alyssum Hightopp!" Alyss said. Her eyes changed back to green. "We're from Underland!"

"Underland?" Dumbledore mused. "What is Marmoreal then?"

"Marmoreal is a region of Underland," said Arsinoe. "And do you know of a place with a cave around here? We tried getting back to Underland, but the way we came through was gone."

"And now we're going to be late for tea again!" Alyssum cried. She started trembling.

"No, no! Not here Alyss! Don't feel upset! They won't be angry at us! Please don't go mad! We still have time to spare!" Arsinoe pleaded with Alyss, who fell onto her knees. She suddenly stood up, her eyes a golden-yellow. "No!"

"Tea!" Alyssum ran and jumped onto the table with gold and red decorations. She started walking briskly the long way across the table, with food splattering onto her already colorful and stained dress. People leaned back in their seats to avoid her. She stopped in front of a girl with flaming red hair and took a cup of tea from in front of the poor girl. "Arsinoe, catch!" She threw the teacup and Arsinoe ducked down just in time to avoid it. It hit the back wall and shattered.

"I'm so terribly sorry!" Arsinoe said, picking up her white dress and running after Alyssum. "Alyss! ALYSS!"

Alyssum quickly snapped out of her madness and allowed Arsinoe to lead her back to the front of the room. Everyone stared at them, this time partly in fear.

"I'm sorry. Alyssum is half-mad, and when she gets upset, she goes into this madness. You just have to yell at her to snap her out of it," Arsinoe explained.

Alyssum giggled. "Do you think Nivens will come for us like he did for Mum?"

"I don't know. Alice fell down a rabbit hole, not through a waterfall," Arsinoe sighed.

Dumbledore was watching them with interest. "I don't know of any waterfalls around here. So for the time being, we should sort you into the four Houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. You'll be sorted by the Sorting Hat."

"Alright," said Arsinoe. In front of her eyes, a stool suddenly appeared with an old witch's hat on top.

"You may go first Miss Hightopp," said Dumbledore.

She sat down on the stool and an old woman came up and placed the hat on Alyssum's head after taking off Alyss's tiny top hat. Immediately, there was a face in the hat. Arsinoe gasped.

"Ah, Miss Alyssum Hightopp, daughter of Alice and Tarrant Hightopp. This one's brave, curious, and a bit mad, if I must say so myself. I'm really contemplating between putting you in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. But, I guess I'll have to make up my mind. GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat shouted.

"Right over there." Dumbledore gestured to her the table that she had just ran down. The students all slid over to make room for her in the very front. "Your turn, Miss-"

"Stayne. My last name is Stayne," Arsinoe interjected quickly. She sat down where Alyssum was and the old woman placed the hat on her head.

"Arsinoe Stayne, or Arsinoe of Marmoreal. Or the White Princess. My, we've got royalty here at Hogwarts! Anyway, back to the sorting. A very brave girl. Loyal too. And what's this? She's cunning, like her father. Very intelligent, like her mother. This one's gonna take a lot of thinking to sort!"

"Put me with Alyssum," Arsinoe whispered.

"What? You'd like to be with your friend? Alright then. GRYFFINDOR!"

Arsinoe smiled slightly as she sat next to Alyssum at the Gryffindor table. Now they just had to find a way home.

**So, what'd ya think? This chapter was much longer than the other two! Please please please please please please please please por favor por favor por favor please please review! Not to sound desperate, but at least one review would be nice! So please review! **


End file.
